<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>together we’ll dance through this storm by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020655">together we’ll dance through this storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sequel Trilogy Fixes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Kylo Ren, Good Partner Kylo Ren, M/M, Poe Dameron Is A Good Partner, Torture In Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They escape the Finalizer together, Poe and Kylo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sequel Trilogy Fixes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Bad Day Collection, Darkpilot: Based On Dreams</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>together we’ll dance through this storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Free Space — The Same But Different: Canon AU</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Title from “Never Give Up On You” by Lucie Jones.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Falcon. While the girl’s up there piloting it (and he knows her. Kylo — he doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to being called “Ben” again, not after what happened — knows that they’ll have to take a blood test at some point to actually be sure), Kylo shares a bed with Poe. He doesn’t know how, exactly, Poe still wants to even be around him. What he nearly did. What he could have done. <br/><br/>The nightmare plays out the same way. In it, he tortures Poe — and the nightmare forces him to listen to Poe’s scream, all but ricocheting through his head. Poe, crying openly as Kylo is forced to — stars — mentally rape him, to break him open like a shell. <br/><br/>He knows that it didn’t happen, that he got Poe out in time before the torture started, but it still terrifies him, everything that happened. <br/><br/>Poe is still asleep. Thank the Force. Kylo looks down at him, and he almost wants to cry out of sheer gratitude that this didn’t happen. That Poe is all right. That Poe even lets him share his bed, even after everything Kylo’s done. <br/><br/><em>He’s beautiful when he sleeps, </em>Kylo thinks. It feels right, having Poe with him, safe and protected. It feels right, like seeing him laugh, the crinkles around his eyes seeming to laugh with him. It feels like they’re both where they need to be. <br/><br/>Poe stirs, wakes. “Thank the Force,” he says. “Had one hell of a dream. About you...dying.” His voice cracks as he speaks. <br/><br/>“I’m here,” Kylo says. And he is. He’s sold his Kylo Ren armor, sold his lightsaber. Hopefully, Plutt will have a good use for it. “I’m all right. We both are.” He sighs. “I actually thought...I had a bad dream too. About...what could have happened.”<br/><br/>Poe knows what he means. Then, “Ben,” and it sounds unfamiliar to hear Poe say it, but so very freeing. “You did the right thing. You came back.”<br/><br/>“I had to. I just...there’s so much I’ve done. So much wrong...”<br/><br/>“I know. But you can fix it. Work at it. And every step of the way, I’ll be there. Loving and believing in you.”<br/><br/>Hesitantly, Kylo traces a word on Poe’s hand. <em>Akisi. </em>Sith for beloved. He is no Jedi, not truly, and he is no Sith or Knight of Ren, not truly, but his heart burns with the passion of a sun, like a Sith. <br/><br/>“Akisi,” Kylo says. “It means ‘beloved’. Snoke taught me a bit of the Sith language, and I thought it was fitting, all things considered. It’s who you’ve always been.”<br/><br/>Poe’s grin makes it. Incandescent, shining as brightly as a sun.<br/><br/>“I could accept that word,” Poe says. “If you have me.”<br/><br/>“Always.”<br/><br/>Poe’s lips are on Kylo’s, kissing him with such reverence and gentleness, and Kylo closes his eyes, grateful to Poe, and the gifts this man has given him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>